1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of mail collectors which are positioned behind mail slots in building doors. Many mail slot collectors of this type are presently classified in Class 232, subclasses 17-32.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various proposals have been made for receptacles to be fixed behind a door and about a mail slot in the door for catching mail inserted through the slot to prevent the same from falling to the floor and being soiled, kicked, blown away or lost. Some examples of such proposals are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: